


The Final Frontier

by ladyflowdi



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath their feet, the Enterprise was flying, still whole and intact, like a bird underneath Sol’s warm light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate/ Star Trek fusion AU, takes place in the _Star Trek, The Next Generation_ era.

Subspace flew past the windows as a prism streak, one long, hypnotizing rainbow of color. It was the color of flowing history, the greatest achievement of mankind; not to have bent space time, but to have manipulated it, played it as easily as any instrument, as easy as Rodney’s fingers on the keys of the beloved piano he’d left in Vancouver. He looked away from the never-ending color and down into his coffee. It was Irish, more whiskey than coffee, and burned going down. 

“I thought I’d find you here.”

He looked up, startled, expecting… well, he didn’t know who, but it certainly wasn’t John Sheppard, with his fly-away hair and narrow shoulders. “Oh. It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Commander Sheppard said, and smiled a little. “Mind if I…?”

“By all means, if you’re going to bother me you might as well sit down,” Rodney snapped, then hunched back down over his coffee. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” the Commander said brightly, and took a seat. The lounge was quiet, empty but for the two of them. The fabric of his uniform crinkled slightly; Rodney tried not to look. “Nice night.”

“The _Enterprise_ has duel transfuelation air siphoning adaptors; _every_ night is a nice night.”

“True,” Sheppard said, something easing in his expression, “but tonight is nicer than most. Successful, I’d say.”

Rodney went quiet; he didn’t want to talk about this again. Underneath their feet, the _Enterprise_ was flying, still whole and intact, like a bird underneath Sol’s warm light. Just days ago she’d been limping, bleeding into space, her hull breeched and her soul dimmed. It had hurt Rodney to the core to see her like that, like a wound opened on his own body. He had seen her born in the womb of the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, had watched her grow from bare bones to a beautiful queen: regal, elegant, refined. He’d known, the day he painted her name, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), that she would be the flagship of a burgeoning class of starship. He knew that she would change the universe.

And three days ago, Rodney had failed her.

Sheppard, as if perfectly aware of Rodney’s thoughts, took a dram of the whiskey into his own glass, nursed it. “No one expected Radim to attack, McKay. The Romulans are supposed to honor our truce; tentative, sure, but a truce still. We couldn’t have known."

“This is her first flight, Sheppard! _Commander_ ,” Rodney corrected, teeth clenched. “She may be perfect, but the _Enterprise_ hasn’t even been tested in battle outside of the now-ridiculous simulations I came up with back in the fleet yards. They knew how to get under her shields!” Rodney clenched his hands around his cup, white knuckled and trembling. “She’s my life’s work, and they hurt her.” 

Sheppard stared at him for a moment, but when Rodney didn’t say anything, he leaned forward a bit. “You know you saved the day, right?”

“I did no such _thing_!” Rodney exploded, and to his horror, felt his eyes go wet. 

“You did,” Sheppard confirmed, peering at him. The red of his uniform made his green eyes pop, stunning shades all saying what was coming out of his mouth. “You saved us, Rodney. No one else could have done what you did; you kept her alive and moving, even when she had nothing else to give. Radim would have blown us out of the sky if it weren’t for you.”

“I think you’re underestimating the _Enterprise_ , Commander,” Rodney said, because Rodney accepted what Sheppard was saying, even though he knew this was squarely on his shoulders. “I’ve got Zelenka and Simpson working on strengthening the shield. No one is ever going to exploit any kind of weakness again.”

Sheppard smiled at him, something rare and beautiful, kind in the corners of his mouth. “Now we’re talkin’.” He jerked a shoulder. “C’mon. The computer console in my room keeps setting up chess without my wanting it to.”

“Oh no,” Rodney groaned, standing. “Another bug?”

“Nah. More like waiting for me to find a partner,” Sheppard said, his smile turning into a wicked little grin. “Not that I think anyone can beat me.”

“Oh, are you kidding me? Twelve time quadrant champion, right here!” Rodney said, and followed him out the door.


End file.
